Realm of Fairy Tales
by StarCrusader
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are thrown into the world of fairy tales. Will they find love? Will they ever escape? There will be twists on some of the tales.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy reached for the leather-bound book on the top shelf of the library, her tip toes just barely getting her there. She tipped it towards her, catching it when it fell from its pedestal. She sighed, opening the book, the smell of dust crawling throughout the air.

"Oi, Luce! Where are you?" Called out a familiar voice.

"Over here, Natsu!" She called back without lifting her gaze from the book.

"What's that you got there?" Asked her salmon-haired partner, taking the book from her.

"Natsu, no!" Lucy cried, trying to grab the book back. But it was too late.

"Hmmm What's this say?" Natsu mumbled the inscription on the first page. When he finished, the duo were surrounded by a golden light, blinding them.

"Natsu, you baka! We're about to go into the book!" Lucy cried, grabbing onto Natsu's hand, squeezing it hard. She could already feel him disappearing.

"Into the book?" Natsu asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Get ready to go through some fairy tales, Natsu. And no matter what, don't give up on finding me!" Lucy cried, hoping he heard her.

His hand vanished from hers, and Lucy was left grabbing a handful of nothing. Then, darkness overcame her vision.

Lucy woke up on a soft bed. She was really warm and comfortable, but all of a sudden, her stomach dropped, eyes shooting open. _Natsu! The book!_ Her mind seemed to scream.

"I'm in.. the book..." She mumbled to herself, looking around the room she was in. It was really small, circular, even. The walls seemed to be made of stones. The floor was wooden, and it looked really old.

Sitting up, Lucy tossed her feet over the side of the bed onto the floor. She crossed the room to the window, and stifled a scream. In the distance were mountains, and she was _at least_ 500 feet in the air. The sun was beginning to rise, casting beautiful streaks of gold over the mountain tops. Birds sang beautiful tunes, and she could see deer in the distance. Thorn bushes surrounded the tower.

Turning around, Lucy saw hair everywhere. _Her_ hair. _Rapunzel..._

As if to confirm her theory, a voiced called up to her from below.

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Called a woman.

Peering down from the window, Lucy saw a hooded figure below her. Doing as she was told, Lucy growled in pain as the woman climbed up her hair. When the lady was in the tower, she removed her hood. It wasn't anybody she recognized. The lady was tall and gaunt, but beautiful. She had black hair and stone cold blue eyes.

"Hello, mother." Lucy said to the lady, playing the part she was supposed to.

"Hello, dear. I came by to see if you wanted something from town?"

"Uh, just some apples, please." Lucy said. She had no idea what she was doing, but she had to get her 'mother' out of here. If she was assuming correctly, Natsu would be around here somewhere...

"Of course, dear. If that's all, then I'll leave you to your chores. Make sure to sweep thoroughly, dear."

"Of course, mother."

After the lady was gone, Lucy sat and waited for Natsu to come to the tower. The breeze was light, and the sun was peaking over the tower. She began to sing a song she made up, to pass the time.

"Oi, Luce! Are ya up there?" Lucy's eyes shot open, and happiness flooded her entire being. _Natsu!_

"Natsu~!" Lucy called, waving her hands. "Climb up my hair!" She shouted down to him, trowing her hair out the window.

Not hesitating, Natsu climbed up her golden locks and through the window.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in delight. "You found me!"

"Of course I did, Luce. I heard you." At this, Lucy turned beet red. _Did he hear me singing..?_

"You need to work on some of those chords, Luce. You're a bit rusty."

"Lucy kick!" Natsu was left with a footprint on his face, sitting on his butt.

"Gee, Luce. What was that for?"

"Rapunzel."

"Huh?"

"We're in Rapunzel." Lucy said, staring out at the mountains. It was beginning to get dark. Gasping, Lucy pulled Natsu to his feet, but they were too late.

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Called out her mother.

"Natsu! Hide under the bed! Now!" Lucy said, shoving him towards it. There was nowhere else for him to hide, so under the bed would have to do.

"Rapunzel, darling! Hurry up! I'm not getting any younger!"

"Luce, what's going on?"

"Just shut up and hide. Don't say a word."

After concealing him, Lucy threw her hair out the window, and hissed when her 'mother' started to climb up.

"Rapunzel! What on _Earth_ took you so long?" Her 'mother scolded.

"Sorry, mother. I was, uh, just trying to braid my hair." _Well, that was a horrible lie..._

"Oh. Well, here are your apples, dear." The woman handed Lucy a basket full with crimson apples.

"Thank you, mother." Lucy took the basket from her and sat it on the bed.

"Rapunzel. You're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

"Of course not, mother! I'd never do something like tha-" but she was interrupted by a sneeze from under the bed.

"Geeze, Luce. Ever hear of a _broom?_ " Natsu crawled out from under the bed, wiping off the dust from his clothes.

"The _prince?!_ " Screeched the woman, grabbing a knife from her cloak. "Rapunzel! How could you betray me?"

"Oi, stop calling her that. Her name's Luce."

"Mother, it's ju-" she pulled Lucy towards her by her hair, making her yelp out in pain. She felt the cold steel of the knife press against her throat.

Natsu growled, fire dancing in his eyes, hands clenched into fists.

"Natsu.." Lucy chocked out, putting her hands up to her throat.

"Don't follow us, or else she dies."

At this, Lucy couldn't help but laugh, earning confused looks from both Natsu and her 'mother'.

"You can't kill me. If you do, then you die." Lucy smirked, pushing away the knife.

"Fool! I can always take you out with me!" And with a pull, Lucy found herself falling from the tower with her 'mother'.

Natsu appeared from above, calling out her name, but Lucy could hardly hear him over the wind that whistled in her ears.

"Open, gate of the Ram! Aries!" Lucy screamed, but nothing happened. She couldn't use her magic.

The ground grew closer, the thorn bushes seemed inevitable. That is, until she was lifted into the air. She screamed in pain, her hair was being woman landed in the bushes with a scream of agony, whereas Lucy was set down gently in front of them.

Natsu scaled down the side of the tower, landing beside Lucy, staring at the bloody heap in front of them that once was Mother Gothel.

"Natsu... You saved me..." Lucy was crying into his shoulder. If it weren't for him, she would've died.

"Luce, let's get out of here and finish this story." Natsu pulled her towards a small cave, leaving the tower behind.

Lucy held Natsu's hand while walking away from a Church. They had gotten married, but the book cut that scene out. They rode throughout town, waving at people.

"Natsu, I hope you know what this means."

Natsu nodded, staring at his partner. They were engulfed in the golden light once more, and Natsu whispered, before disappearing completely, "I'll find you, Luce. No matter what."

And with that, Lucy's vision went black.

 ** _Hi guys! Yeah, that was a crappy first chapter, huh? It's really late though, and I promise better chapters to come! I've always loved the idea that Natsu and Lucy would enter the realm of fairy tales! I hope you guys find that it's amazing, too!_**

 ** _Please review!_**

 ** _~StarCrusader~_**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu woke up in a soft, cozy bed. Just like from before, he had no idea what tale he was in this time.

"Son, it is time for you to wake up. The Ball is today, and you must look your best to find a wife." Called a voice from behind the door.

 _Ball?_

"Alright, I'm comin'." Natsu said, putting his face in his hands. He groaned, thinking about Lucy, and where she could possibly be. _Maybe She'll be at the ball..._

Lucy ran around the house, doing laundry, scrubbing the floors, and doing the dishes. After that, she helped the ugly step-sisters with their hair and makeup, listening to their fake promises that she would be allowed at the Ball. She knew better than to believe them; this story was her favorite.

"Cinderella! That _hurts!_ " cried out Pearl, slapping Lucy's hands away. She had been so lost in thought about Natsu, she didn't notice that she was pulling too hard on Pearl's hair.

"Sorry." Lucy said, letting Pearl finish her own hair.

"Just get out of my sight!"

Lucy did as she was told, heading up the creaky spiral staircase to her room. If she was correct, there should be a dress in the room made by the mice. Swinging the door open, Lucy gasped in awe; the dress was _beautiful!_ It was a beautiful pink with darker pink bows. The mice danced around it as Lucy thanked them, putting the dress on. It fit like a glove.

Running down the stairs to catch the carriage, Pearl stopping her in front of the door.

"Where did you get _that?_ " She exclaimed, eyeing the dress suspiciously.

Before Lucy could answer, both sisters began to pull at the ribbons, then the fabric of the dress, tearing it to shreds.

"Girls, girls." The step-mother gently cooed, smiling with pleasure dancing in her eyes. "We wouldn't want to be late for the ball, would we now?" The girls snickered, following their mother out the door, swinging their hips from side to side.

Lucy sat there for a minute, waiting for the carriage to pull away. When it finally did, Lucy ran out the back door to the bench, collapsing on her knees. She began to cry fake tears, hoping the fairy godmother would think she wasn't faking. After what seemed like hours, Lucy began to feel hopeless; her tears weren't genuine enough.

"Open, gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy called out into the night. However, nothing happened. The book wouldn't let her use her magic, which made her momentarily panic. Trying to calm down, Lucy sat on the bench, thinking. She could always go through the closet of her step-sisters. There _had_ to be something in there that would fit.

Jumping up, Lucy ran into the house and into the trashed room. There were clothes and beads everywhere, the cat playing with some. Lucy ran over to the closet, flinging dresses everywhere. After about ten minutes, she came across a beautiful pink dress. It went to her ankles and had a slit up to her right thigh. It sparkled immensely with every swish. It showed off her curves, showing off a bit of cleavage. She grabbed some white gloves and threw her hair up into an up-do.

Grabbing a pearl necklace, Lucy ran out the door and to the stables where the old horse stood, eyeing her from its dark stall.

"Here, boy. Don't be afraid." Lucy threw a blanket and saddle over him, then climbed on top of him. Before having the chance to even sit, the horse took off in the direction of the castle. Lucy yelped, grabbing the horses' mane. She closed her eyes so it didn't feel like the wind was glass slicing her eyes.

The horse came to an abrupt stop, almost flinging Lucy off of him. Opening her eyes, she saw a beautiful castle in front of her, men and woman in beautiful outfits entered the large doors.

Tying the horse up in the nearby stables, Lucy thanked it and ran up the many steps to the castle doors. By the time she made it to the top, she was breathing heavily, earning strange glances from the guards. After she caught her breath, she entered the ballroom, keeping an eye out for her fictional family and Natsu.

When she saw the tuft of pink in a mob of girls, Lucy was overwhelmed with jealousy, but didn't know why. Just seeing all of those girl around him... _ticked her off._ Before she marched over, the group of girls scattered, swatting the air in front of their noses. _Natsu! You did not!_

Two girls stayed behind, still flirting with him. It was her step-sisters! Lucy was about to go scout them out from behind a pillar when she noticed everyone around her staring at her. This brought confidence into Lucy, and she walked straight up to Natsu.

"Oi, Luce!" He smiled his breath-taking smile, turning away from the shocked girls.

"Your Highness." Lucy did a courtsey, earning a confused look from Natsu. "I'm just playing my part, Natsu." Lucy said.

"Oh, right." Natsu began to blush, looking at Lucy's dress.

"Natsu, do you want to dan- Natsu!" He ran over to the buffet table, stuffing his face with chicken and mashed potatoes, not paying attention to the stares people gave him.

"What in the _hell_ are you wearing?!" Anastasia came over, looking like she was about to commit a murder.

"I didn't have a dress, so I borrowed one." Lucy turned to go after Natsu, that is, until her step-mother came over to her.

"Cinderella, leave at once!"

"Why? I was invited, just like you guys were. I have every right to be here."

"No, you don't!" Pearl almost yelled, getting strange looks from everyone around her. _This isn't the story I know..._ Lucy thought, wondering what to do.

Step-mother took her by her arm, her fingers digging into the muscle of Lucy's arm. Pain bloomed in that spot, telling Lucy that there would be a bruise there in the morning. They were on their way to the door, when Lucy lost one of her heels. They weren't glass, but she didn't have a fairy godmother. She left it for Natsu to find.

"Get off of me!" Lucy shouted, trying to rip her arm away, but it was no was thrown into the carriage, and her step-mother got in after her, leaving the sisters at the Ball. Step-mother faced Lucy with an evil grin plastered on her face. Lucy shivered, backing into the corner of the carriage, terrified to know what would happen to her next.

Natsu looked up from the buffet, only to find Lucy gone. Natsu wandered away from the buffet, almost tripping over something.

"What the...?" Natsu stared down at the shoe; it looked familiar. His mind flashed back to Lucy, and he realized that this was _hers._

Natsu picked up the black heel, turning it over in his hands. _Ball, two ugly girls hitting on him, the lost shoe, the beautiful shoe, and Luce being gone by midnight. This was..._

"Your Highness!" Natsu audibly sighed, wanting to punch the two girls in the face. He didn't have time for them.

The two girls came bouncing up to him, trying to show off their curves.

"What?" Natsu asked, annoyed.

"Well, now that the _pest_ is gone, we can finally talk!" said the black-haired one. _Is that a mole on her lip?_

"What pest?" Natsu asked, eyebrow arched.

"Just our stupid step-sister." Said the red-haired one. _Ew, is that food in her teeth?_

"Where is she?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Probably on her way home. That dress was _mine_ by the way." Said the red-haired one. _Go clean your gross teeth!_

"Ladies, let's go to your home." Natsu said, determined to get Luce back.

The girls turned as red as beets, looking like they were about to faint.

"Y-yes, your Highness." They stuttered at the same time, giggling.

They got in the carriage, and all Natsu could think about was getting to Luce.

"Your Highness, we are pleased that you chose us, but you must only have one." Said the black-haired one again. _Is that mole getting bigger, or am I crazy?_

"Oh, I have one in mind, all right." Natsu smirked at the thought of Lucy, but the girls didn't know that she was his true target.

They stopped in front of the house. Only one light was on, and it was quiet; _too_ quiet.

Natsu jumped out of the carriage, bursting into the house. The light was on upstairs, which was probably where Lucy was. He ran up the steps, coming to a single door. He turned the knob, but the door wouldn't budge. So, he swung his shoulder into it, breaking it in half. Nothing could ever prepare him for what he was about to see.

Lucy lay in a heap on the floor, blood streaming from her mouth.

 _"Luce!"_ Natsu screamed, running to her side. The dress was torn up, and her gloves were gone.

"Natsu..." She groaned, trying to sit up.

"Luce, be careful. What happened?"

"Step... Mother..." She mumbled.

"Don't worry, Luce, I'll get you outta here."

Natsu stood up, carrying Lucy bridal-style, careful not to hurt her. He would make sure something bad happened to the step-mother. But for now, Lucy was his main priority.

Natsu dashed out to where the carriage _was,_ but didn't see any sign of it. _Shit..._

So, he began to run to the castle, Lucy snuggled against his chest. Her body was so warm...

After what seemed like hours, Natsu burst through the castle doors. Everybody had gone home at this point in time, so he didn't have to worry about making a scene.

"Son! What is the meaning of this?" The King asked, dumbfounded.

Luce pushed herself from Natsu, which he was entirely against, but he let her anyways.

"Your Royal Highness." Lucy bowed, then her face turned beet red. Her dress was torn, and she looked like a mess.

"What happened to you, child?" The King bent down to examine Lucy, who was completely embarrassed.

"I had fallen down the castle steps, and your son helped me, bringing me back in here." She lied. _Luce, what're you doing?_

"I see." The King stood back up, pulling Natsu a few yards away from Lucy, so she couldn't hear what was happening next.

"Is she the one?"

"Huh?"

"Is she the one you choose to marry?"

"HUH?!" Natsu shouted. _Marry?!_

"Well, that was the entire point of the ball." The King rolled his eyes.

"I-I mean. Yeah." Natsu stuttered. His face felt hot, and the King laughed, motioning for Lucy to join them.

"My future daughter-in-law. Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

Natsu and Lucy waved to the crowd of people from the carriage, blowing kisses.

"Natsu, thank you."

"For what?"

"Finding me. Again." Lucy smiled. Her stomach felt fluttery and warm, just like Natsu's.

"Of course, Luce. That's what friends do."

Lucy felt her heart sink to her stomach. _Friends, huh? I guess that's all he'll ever see me as.._

Lucy was suddenly blinded by the golden light once again, the cast into darkness, wondering what this sadness was.

 _ **Hi guys! I know, weird chapter, huh? As you can tell, I like to try to add in some parts of my own. Sorry if you don't like it, but my intention was never to follow the stories exactly. This chapter kind of sucked, but I wanted to get Cinderella out of the way as soon as I could. There will be romance soon, trust me! Natsu just has to realize what he's feeling, considering how dense he is.**_

 _ **Leave a review!**_

 _ **~StarCrusader~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy woke up in a soft bed; a nice change compared to Cinderella's lumpy old mattress.

"Briar Rose! Wake up!" A lady called from below. _Briar Rose?_

"Coming!" Lucy slipped into a dress, then went downstairs. Two ladies were arguing about the colors pink and blue, while another told them to be quiet.

"Dear, could you go out and pick some berries for us? Thank you!" Said the one dressed in green as she pressed a basket into Lucy's hands, shoving her out the door.

"Bu-" The door closed, leaving Lucy standing there with her mouth hanging open. _What was that all about?_

Lucy turned from the cabin and entered the woods. She began to hum a song she didn't know, then began to sing it. The birds seemed to sing with her, and chipmunks scampered around her feet. _Well, since nobody's watching..._

Lucy began to dance, too, letting her body twirl as she sang louder. Then, someone grabbed her around her waist, twirling and singing with her. She almost peed herself.

"Natsu?!" Lucy cried, seeing the salmon hair as she was being twirled, then dipped.

"Hey, Luce. Not bad." He smirked, letting her stand up straight.

Lucy felt her face get really hot, and Natsu smiled, showing off his canines.

"W-whatever. Do you know what fairy tale we're in? I don't think I've ever read this one before." Lucy picked up the basket she had dropped when Natsu scared her, frowning at all the berries on the ground.

"You don't know this one?" Natsu seemed shocked.

"No, I don't. Would you mind telling me?"

"Sleeping Beauty. You've seriously never read this story before?"

"Not that I can remember. What happens?"

"Well..." It was Natsu's turn to blush.

"Well what?"

"You're Aurora, the princess. When you turn 18, which is today, you'll prick your finger on a spindle, and you'll fall into a deep sleep."

"That's it? So I pass out and never wake up?" The thought scared Lucy. Who would want that?

"Well, you do wake up."

"Oh. How?" Natsu's blush deepened, and he turned away from her.

"True love's kiss." _What?_ Lucy wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly.

"What?"

"True love's kiss." Natsu repeated, looking off into the distance.

Lucy's heart began to do backflips. _True love's kiss?!_

"Anyways, Lucy, you need to go back to the cabin." Natsu said, turning to face her once again. His blush was gone now.

"Then what?"

"Then you go to the castle. It'll be okay. Trust me." Lucy had never really seen this side of Natsu before. He seemed so... _different._

"O-okay." Lucy turned to go back to the cabin, but stopped to look at Natsu. However, he was already gone.

Lucy sat in her bedroom. The castle was huge, and the King seemed to be really nice. However, he wouldn't let her leave this room. The three ladies, who were apparently fairies, stood guard outside of her room.

Lucy began to play with her hair, wondering where Natsu was. The fire in the fireplace then flickered, making Lucy look over at it. For a second, it died, but then flickered back to life. This time, though, it was a beautiful green color. Lucy stood up, walking over towards it; completely mesmerized. The fireplace opened up, and a green orb formed from the fire, going through the passage.

Lucy went after it, following it through musty, damp corridors. Finally, she ended up in a room full of broken spindles. The orb stopped, then transformed into an insidious looking spindle. Lucy's hand seemed to have a mind of its own. Lucy didn't want to touch it, this is what Natsu had said would happen. But, it was too late. Her finger was pricked, blood dripping on the floor.

The last thing Lucy heard was an evil cackle as darkness consumed her vision.

Natsu ran up the stone steps and into the tower. Fighting the dragon was more work than he had thought. He flung the door open, and three fairies stared up at him in shock. Lucy lay on the bed, looking peaceful. _Beautiful,_ even.

The three fairies shot up, taking him by the arms, leading him over to the bed.

"Kiss her!" Shouted the green one.

"Please!" Cried out the blue one.

"I know, I know." Natsu muttered, leaning down towards Lucy.

Only true love's kiss can wake her up, so what if when he kissed her, nothing happened?

Lucy's lips looked so soft. Natsu closed his eyes, praying that this would work. His lips met her soft, warm ones.

Lucy awoke to a warm feeling spreading over her body. Her eyes fluttered open, and a blushing Natsu was staring at her. They were close; _really close._

"Wait..." Lucy said, thinking about what Natsu had said earlier. "Natsu, did you ki-" But his eyes said it all. They were wide open, full of surprise.

"Luce, do you lo-" He was cut off by the familiar golden light blinding them both. Lucy reached out for him, but he was gone, and then so was she.

 _ **Hi guys. I'm really sorry for any mistakes I may have made! I noticed in the other chapters that there were quite a few, and I'm so sorry. I hope this chapter was better!**_

 _ **Leave a review!**_

 _ **~StarCrusader~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu woke up with a jolt, sitting up straight in his bed. Wherever he was, it felt like the entire ground was moving. _Oh no..._ Natsu leaned over the side of his cot, his motion sickness getting the better of him. He took in his surroundings; there were sleeping people in cots just like his, and the walls and floors were made of wood.

With very little strength, Natsu crawled from his cot and up a set of stairs. When he got to the top, he was hit by a warm breeze, calming his motion sickness for a moment. He used the doorway to help himself up, but he wish he hadn't. All he could see was blue; whether it be sky or water.

"Prince Eric! Nice to see you up so soon." A stocky man came up to him, smiling.

"Y-yeah." Natsu said, not sure what else to say.

"Prince Eric, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little sick." Natsu pressed all of his weight into the door frame, trying to keep himself steady.

"Oh, you'll get used to it. Although, I must say, I've never seen you look this sick before." The man looked concerned, but that concern quickly turned into fear as an explosion rocked the entire boat, making Natsu even sicker than before. The boat began to split underneath Natsu's feet, making him stumble backwards.

"Prince Eric!" The man tried to catch him, but it was too late. Natsu hit his head on a piece of wood. The last thing he saw was the murky water, taking him prisoner.

Lucy saw the explosion, and how Natsu fell into the water. Her heart sank to her feet; or tail, rather. Lucy dove back into the water and swam towards the sinking ship. She searched frantically for Natsu, calling his name, even though she knew he wouldn't answer. Finally, she saw him, sinking further into the murky waters.

Narrowing her eyes, she swam with all her might to him, wrapped her arms around his warm body, then propelled them to the surface. Lucy carried him to shore, setting him down gently on the sand. She placed her hand on his chest, watching it rise and fall with his breath. As she was about to pull away, his hand shot up and grabbed hers as he sat up, sucking in air. He looked terrified.

"Natsu..?" Lucy almost pissed herself; that was something out of a horror movie! "Natsu! Calm down!"

At this, Natsu, looked into her eyes, his own softening.

"Luce?"

"That's me." Lucy smiled at him, then instantly blushed. Last time she saw him was in Sleeping Beauty, when he had kissed her. Natsu began to blush, too.

"W-well, I should get going. I need to go lose my voice but gain some legs."

"W-what?" Natsu, as if for the first time, stared at her tail, eyes widening. Then, he broke out into his signature grin. "It's a good thing Happy isn't here."

Lucy giggled, the thought of the little blue Exceed trying to bite her tail made her feel warm.

"Well, Natsu, I'll see you here later, okay? Besides, I don't want your dog to bite me."

"Dog?"

"Yeah, Prince Eric has a dog." Lucy said, slithering back into the water.

"W-wait, Luce!"

"Yeah?" Her brown eyes stared into his onyx ones, which were very serious.

"About the kiss fro-" He was cut off due to barking in the distance.

"Natsu, I need to go. We'll continue this later." Lucy promised, diving into the water.

She didn't understand what was going on inside her head. Whenever she was with Natsu, it made her feel warm and tingly inside. Whenever she was away from him, she felt lonely and sad for some reason. When she had learned that he had went through with the kiss, she didn't know what to feel. She honestly liked the idea of it, but when she had opened her eyes, he looked shocked and confused, as if he didn't like it.

Sighing, Lucy went to see Ursula, to get her legs and meet Natsu on the beach again.

Lucy entered the dark cave, an unsettling aura weighing her shoulders down. She could hear the octopus chanting something followed by a _poof._

"My dear, do come in." Ursula's back was towards Lucy, so how could she see her? "So, you and Prince Charming, eh?" She laughed, shaking the entire cave.

"Y-yeah." Lucy hated this place, and she really wanted to leave. But, if she did, she wouldn't be able to go through the fairy tale.

"Well, then, let's get down to business." And with a great bound, the giant octopus came over to Lucy, holding out a vial. "Drink this."

"What's the catch?"

"Catch? My dear, you know this business well! In turn, I want your voice." Her breath smelled of rotting meat,

"Okay, let's just get this over with." Lucy took the vial, popping off the cork. Tossing her head back, Lucy downed the contents in one gulp. It tasted kind of like... Strawberries.

Lucy felt her vocal chords go dry, almost. Then, she was surrounded by a tornado of water and the sound of the octopus laughing.

"Remember, dear. You have three days!"

Everything was a blur of white, then blue. She was staring up at the sky, her back hot on the sand. Sitting up, Lucy looked around, then down at her legs. Her _naked_ legs.

 _Oh no, I need to find clothes before Natsu gets here!_

"Oi, Luce! Is that you?"

Lucy tried to scream at him, but her voice was gone. So, she scrambled back into the cold water, hiding herself as best she could before turning to see a confused Natsu. Lucy pointed to his shirt, wanting to put it on.

"Luce? What's wrong?"

Again, Lucy just pointed at his shirt, but Natsu didn't get it. So, Lucy put her hands over her eyes, trying to get Natsu to do the same.

"You want me to close my eyes?"

Lucy nodded her head, and Natsu did as she wanted.

Slowly, Lucy got out of the water, making sure Natsu wouldn't open his eyes. Then, she tugged at his shirt, which apparently wasn't the right thing to do. Natsu's eyes opened, and Lucy blushed, her hands still wrapped up in his shirt.

"Luce? What're you doing?" Natsu didn't take his eyes off of hers.

As if trying to answer, Lucy pulled on his shirt again. She felt her eyes pricking with tears. She was really embarrassed.

"Do you want my shirt to cover up with?"

Lucy nodded, taking her hands off of it. He slid it off, handing it to her. His toned skin looked really hot, but Lucy forced her eyes to look away as she slipped on the shirt, making a dress out of it. Lucy smiled as if to say her thanks, then they just stood there in silence.

"Uh, do you wanna go back to the castle? We have more clothes there.." Natsu wouldn't stop staring into Lucy's eyes, making her feel like her heart was going to pop out of her chest.

Nodding, Natsu led her towards the castle, people staring at Lucy as they went. She was a little shaky on her feet, so she had to lean on Natsu for support.

When they arrived, she was greeted by many nice people. Some girls took her away from Natsu, much to his disapproval. The girls dressed her up in a nice pink dress, her hair brushed and straightened.

After that, she was shoved into a dining room with Natsu and the King, and she shyly did a curtsey. s they sat down to eat, the King kept asking Lucy questions she couldn't answer. So, Natsu had to explain that she was a mute, to which the king was surprised. So, from then on out, Natsu kindly answered questions about her. He surprisingly knew a lot.

That night, Lucy had a hard time sleeping. Day one was out of the way, so she only had two more days to make Natsu love her. Which was absolutely hopeless.

The next day, nothing really happened. All Lucy did was wander around the town, windowshopping. So,, it really surprised her when, after dinner, Natsu proposed they go on a boat ride. He had motion sickness, so why would he propose such a thing? Before they left, Lucy saw Natsu take two small blue pills.

"For motion sickness." He said, grinning. Lucy nodded and smiled back, and they were off.

The fireflies seemed to dance around them as they paddled throughout the lagoon. The crickets hummed a song only they knew, and the air was warm.

Natsu stopped rowing, and the two sat there in silence.

"Luce, you look really nice." Her eyes met his, and he was closer to her than she thought. She could practically feel the heat of skin. His eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"..." Lucy tried to say his name, but nothing came out. _Oh yeah, I lost my voice.._

"Luce.." Natsu began to get closer to her, their noses only inches apart.

Lucy felt her heart race, she didn't know what to do in this type of situation. She was sure he was about to kiss her, and she didn't have any idea what she was supposed to do!

"Luce, you have something in your teeth." Natsu's eyes were serious, and Lucy's face felt as hot as fire.

"...!" Lucy mouthed the words 'Lucy Kick' as she kicked him into the water. She was fuming with anger.

"Luce?! What the hell!" Then, Natsu had a wicked grin plastered on his face, which completely frightened Lucy.

He swam towards the boat, his sharp canines glistening in the moonlight.

"Pay.. Back!" Natsu tipped the boat over, and cold water met Lucy. When she came up for air, she splashed water at Natsu, who returned the favor. Natsu laughed as he and Lucy crawled onto shore, both laying on their backs. 2 days down, 1 to go...

Lucy woke up feeling refreshed. Last night was so much fun, and she wanted to see Natsu again. She quickly brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, got dressed, and spritzed on some vanilla perfume. Today was the last day.

Lucy walked out into the hall, looking for Natsu. When she saw him, she was overwhelmed with joy. However, that joy quickly turned to fear. On his arm was a beautiful girl. She had black hair, her eyes like coal. Walking over to them, Lucy smiled, but the two pushed past her, as if they didn't see her standing there. Lucy tried to call after Natsu, but she couldn't.

 _But... Last night..._ She thought about how much fun they had together.

Lucy ran up in front of Natsu, stopping him with her hands. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She looked between the two, asking with her expressions what was going on.

"Hi, Lucy. Do you mind? We're busy." Lucy felt hurt. He had never called her Lucy unless there was danger around. He always called her Luce.

The two pushed past her, the girl smirking. _Ursula!_ Lucy watched as they entered a room. She pressed her ear against the cold door, listening to the conversation.

"Son! Is she really the one?"

"Yes, father. I love her." Natsu said it like a robot. He had no emotion behind it.

"Oh, this is great news! I'll alert the Kingdom! The wedding will be at sunset!"

Lucy's heart throbbed inside of her chest. _Wedding?_

Before anybody could come out of the room, Lucy ran out of the castle and towards the beach. She sat there, crying her eyes out. _Natsu..._ Lucy knew that wasn't really him, but she still felt hurt. _I know, I'll make him love me!_ Lucy looked up, determined. She only had a few hours.

Lucy watched Ursula walk down the aisle towards Natsu. _He looks so... robotic..._

Lucy wanted to scream out to Natsu, but he began to blink profusely. He looked confused. He looked around, as if he didn't know where he was.

 _5 minutes..._

Natsu looked towards Ursula, who looked back at him with a disgustingly sweet smile. Then, Natsu looked down at his outfit.

 _4 minutes..._

Lucy swam out into the water, hoping Natsu would see her. Unlike in the fairy tale, the wedding was on the beach.

 _3 minutes..._

Natsu looked up at Lucy, who was waving her hands at him. He smiled and waved back.

 _2 minutes..._

Then, it hit Natsu. He looked confused about what was going on, and he began to walk towards Lucy, earning strange looks from everyone.

 _1 minute..._

Lucy began to run towards Natsu, and he began to run towards her too.

"Too late." Ursula snickered.

"Luce! _No!"_ Natsu dove for Lucy's hand.

 _Time's up..._

Lucy tried to grab his hand, but she went right through him. Her heart shattered at the realization; she was becoming seafoam. Just like in the dark version of this fairy tale.

Natsu sat in the water all by himself; Lucy vanished. All that was left was the dress she had been wearing.

" _No!"_ Natsu screamed, tears pouring out of his eyes. " _Luce!_ " But she was gone.

Then, a golden light enshrouded Natsu, blinding him. Then, everything was dark.

 ** _I hated writing this. I hated it so much. I couldn't stop imagining how heartbreaking this would be in real life. But, I suppose that's why I wrote this. Not all fairy tales can have a happy ending. But does Natsu finally realize his feelings after this tragedy? We can only hope!_**

 ** _Leave a review!_**

 ** _~StarCrusader~_**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy sat up, clenching her chest. Her body was covered in a cold sweat. The events from the previous fairy tale had her shaking, and her eyes were open as far as they could. She sucked in breath like it would be the last time she ever got to breathe.

Looking around, Lucy noticed how everything was... _huge_... The room was dark, but as her eyes adjusted, Lucy was able to see a huge book opened up in front of her, and a lantern was lit closeby. Getting up, Lucy decided to examine the book. On it was a fairy. All of a sudden, Lucy had the urge to sing, but she didn't know what to sing. _The fairy tale wants me to..._ So, Lucy did. She didn't know the song, but it seemed to flow from her as if it were programmed there.

"Luce!" spinning, Lucy saw Natsu standing in the windowsill.

"Natsu!" Lucy's eyes were watering; he had found her. Natsu brought her in for a hug, which was really awkward.

Natsu had wings sticking out of his back, and Lucy didn't want to hurt them.

"Luce, I'm so sorry... I couldn't protect you..." Lucy felt something wet land on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Natsu wipe at his face, which was wet.

"Natsu... Are you crying?" Lucy smiled, shocking Natsu to the core. "Natsu, if you're upset about what happened in The Little Mermaid, don't be. That was _supposed_ to happen."

"Luce..." Natsu cupped her face, bringing her face towards his. He pressed his soft, warm lips against hers, and Lucy couldn't move. It took her a moment to return the kiss, since it was so unexpected. His warm hand caressed her cheek, making her stomach grow warm and full of butterflies.

When they pulled away, Natsu stared into Lucy's eyes. Both were blushing madly, and Lucy thought her heart would burst.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr" Looking to her left, Lucy saw a huge dog sitting there, growling at Natsu. Natsu drew his sword, standing between the dog and Lucy.

"Wait!" Lucy ran up to the dog; the story was becoming more clear. "It's okay, boy. Don't worry." Lucy assured the dog, who seemed to back off.

"Luce, how'd you do that?" Natsu asked.

"Because he's the character's friend. I think we're in Thumbelina." Lucy said, not meeting Natsu's eyes. She was embarrassed.

"Really? Never heard of it." Natsu said, sheathing his sword.

"I remember bits and pieces. Something about a toad, mole and a beetle?"

"Uh huh..." Natsu seemed bored. "How about we go for a ride on the bumble bee outside?"

Lucy's eyes lit up. She's always wanted to go flying!

"Okay!" And the two were soaring through the air, the breeze cool on the skin.

"Natsu... This is _amazing!_ " Lucy said, staring up at the sky.

"Luce, do you feel the overwhelming desire to sing, too?"

"I do, actually, which isn't surprising. This tale has a lot of singing in it, especially for my character."

So, as they passed over a creek, they sang together. Unbeknownst to them, Lucy's voice had caught the ear of someone other than Natsu...

When they returned to Lucy's home, they heard a woman shouting for someone named Cornelius.

"Cornelius? WHat a CORN-ny name!" Natsu burst out laughing, followed by Lucy.

"Natsu.. that's you!" Lucy snorted, making Natsu stop laughing.

"What?! Aw hell nah." Natsu seemed bummed.

"Natsu?" Lucy had stopped laughing and was looking into his onyx eyes.

"Yeah?" Lucy reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"You'd better get going. Meet me here first thing in the morning, okay?"

"Of course, Luce." Natsu captured her lips once again before turning to head out the window. "I'll be here!"

And with that, he was gone.

~Later~

Lucy awoke to her walnut shell of a bed being clamped shut.

"Hello?"Lucy called out, hoping it was just Natsu playing a prank on her.

However, she got no answer. She was flung around so hard, her head hit the top of the shell, knocking her out.

~To Natsu~

Natsu's bumblebee landed in the windowsill of where Lucy lived.

"Luce? I'm back!" Natsu stepped inside, but his heart caught in his throat.

The entire place was wrecked. The table was turned over, clothes were scattered around the room, and the dog sat weeping in the corner of the room.

"Hey, mutt! Where's Luce?"

The dog looked confused.

"Thumbelina. Where is she?" Natsu asked impatiently.

As a response, the dog puffed his cheeks like a toad. _Luce did say something about a toad..._ Natsu remembered the creek and headed there immediately.

~To Lucy~

Lucy woke up on a lilypad, surrounded by toads.

"W-where am I?" Lucy asked, scrambling to her feet.

"We gonna make you a star!" Said the only girl toad, her voice dripping with the Hispanic accent.

"A star? I'm good, thanks. I'd rather go home." Lucy began to walk away, but the toads blocked her path.

"This is your home now!" Said the girl toad again. One of the others kept staring at Lucy, making her uncomfortable.

"No, it's not. Bye!" Lucy ran across the adjacent lilypad, but she was blocked by Mr. Creeper Toad.

"Leave me alone!" Lucy shouted, trying to get away from the toads.

"But I love you!" The creeper said. "Mamma said you'd marry me!"

"Love? Marry?!" This was really weird. The toad grabbed her wrist, the mucus sticking to her skin like syrup. _Gross..._

"Help! Somebody, please!" Lucy shouted. The toad wouldn't let her go, it just gripped harder.

"Did somebody ask for help?" A bird overhead asked.

"Yes, please!" Lucy shouted back.

The bird dove underwater, snapping the stem of the lily pad, sending it away with the current. Lucy punched to toad in the face, sending him stumbling backwards. Lucy jumped from the lilypad only moments before it went over the waterfall, taking the toad with it. Lucy sat on the shore, trying to catch her breath.

The bird came and sat beside her, asking about why she was here, where she was from, etc. After telling him the story Jacques (the bird) promised to find Natsu, setting out on a journey to find him for her.

Lucy sat there, dumbfounded. She had no idea what she was supposed to do now. She got up and wandered away from the creek, hoping to find Natsu.

~Later~

Lucy tried to get away from the beetle, who promised her that she'd also be a 'star'.

"Not interested." Lucy said, running away from the persistent beetle.

"Fine, toots. You're too ugly anyways!"

"Whatever!" Lucy shouted back. She crawled up a little path, shivering. It was almost winter, and she had no idea where to go. Looking up, she saw an old boot. _At least it'll provide me with shelter.._

Lucy climbed up into the boot and fell asleep.

~Later~

Lucy woke up in a warm bed. She sat up, not sure how she had gotten there.

"Welcome back, dearie. I thought you were dead!" A little field mouse came to her bedside with a bowl of soup.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked, sipping the soup. She seemed nice so far.

"You're in my burrow. There was no way you'd survive the winter in that old boot!"

"I need to find Nat- I mean, Cornelius."

"You mean the _dead_ fairy prince?" The field mouse asked.

"Dead?"

"Yeah. He was found frozen in ice. Poor thing."

"No... He couldn't have been!" Lucy cried, not wanting to accept it.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject... Anyways, get ready. We need to go take Mr. Mole his corn cakes."

"I don't want to..." Lucy was crying, how could Natsu be dead?

"Oh, I see. I saved your life, nursed you back to health, and you can't even go with me?" The field mouse was making Lucy feel really guilty, so she agreed to go.

When the arrived at the mole's 'house', or hole in the dirt, they made Lucy sing. The mole was really fat, and he wore a lot of jewels.

"Very nice." The field mouse said. The mole pulled her aside, whispering about something Lucy couldn't hear.

"All right, say goodbye to Mr. Mole. We need to get back home."

"Bye, Mr. Mole." And the two left.

~Later~

" _Marry he mole?!_ " Lucy shouted. "I love Nat- er Cornelius. Not the mole!"

"He'll take care of you, though."

"I don't care!" Lucy said.

"You _will_ marry the mole. It'll make you rich!"

"No, thanks."

"After all I've done for you, this is how you treat me?"

"I -"

"No, I get it. You're very selfish."

"Fine! I'll do it!" Lucy clamped her hand to her mouth; those weren't her words. They were the fairy tale's.

"Good!"

~Later~

Lucy walked down the aisle, hating herself. She was in a white dress, hair in pig tails. How could this be happening? She really wished Natsu would save her...

"Ahem, I said, do you, Thumbelina, take the mole to be your wedded husband.

"..Never..." Everyone gasped. "Never!" Lucy threw her bouquet to the ground, running past the altar. Everyone followed her, chasing her to a blocked path. She dug into the Earth, revealing sunlight. _Almost... There!_

She crawled out of the ground, meeting Jacques.

"I have found the fairy prince!" Jacques announced, proudly.

"Then let's go!" Lucy said, climbing on his back. _Natsu..._

Jacques stopped in the middle of a weed patch, rambling on about how this is the Vail of the fairies.

Lucy began to sing the song she and Natsu sang together. She felt that this was hopeless, considering how he was supposed to be dead and all. But, she nearly jumped out of her skin when Natsu's voice joined in with Lucy.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, hugging him tightly.

"Luce, let's get out of this fairy tale. I have a new hatred for toads..." Lucy smiled with him, and the scene cut to the end of the wedding.

"Well, that was fast." She remarked, waving to all of the fairies as the bumblebee zoomed past into the sunset.

The golden light returned, claiming the duo once again, dragging them into the darkness once more.

 ** _I know, I update a lot. It's not like I have anything else to do, though. :) I hoped you liked this story!_**

 ** _Leave a review!_**

 ** _~StarCrusader~_**


	6. Chapter 6

When Lucy woke up, she was sitting down; or at least she _thought_ she was. When she tried to walk, she couldn't. She didn't have _legs._ Or even _arms._ Lucy hopped around, clanging into things.

"Momma, what's wrong?" A sweet little voice asked from beside her.

"Huh?" Lucy hopped around in a circle to see who had spoken. When she had finally craned her neck to see who it was, all she saw was a large teacup. One with a _face._

"Momma?" It spoke, concern dancing in his voice.

"Uhhh yes, I'm fine. Don't worry." Lucy smiled reassuringly. She wasn't much bigger than the teacup. _Wait a moment..._

"Is there a mirror anywhere?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, momma! You can use one of the spoons from the kitchen. You know how much the master hates to see himself." The little teacup said it like it were obvious.

"R-right." Lucy finally located the door, pushing it open. Before her was a _huge_ kitchen. Everything was bigger than she was.

Hopping down from her platform, Lucy hopped over to an oversized drawer, not quite sure how to open it.

"Momma, just knock." The little teacup had followed her.

"With what?" Lucy was beyond confused. "Wait. That sink looks full of water.."

She hopped over to it, staring at her reflection. SHe was completely dumbfounded; why was she a _teapot?!_ Lucy calmed herself before screaming. _Let's see... Teapot, ugly master, knock for the spoons, talking teacup calling me momma... No way! Am I in Beauty and the Beast?!_ Lucy's mind was jumbled. In all of the other stories, she was a main character. So, where was Natsu at..?

As if to answer her question, a loud thumping was coming from upstairs, followed by a scream; _Natsu's_ scream.

"Natsu~!" Lucy yelled, hoping he wasn't in danger.

She hopped off of the countertop and through the kitchen door. She climbed up the steps and down a long hallway, stopping in front of the door.

"Natsu? Are you in here?" The door was slightly open, so Lucy pushed it open the rest of the way.

In the middle of the floor was a big ball of salmon fur.

"Natsu...?"

"Go away, Luce. Don't look at me."

"Natsu, I probably look funnier."

"I doubt that." Grumbled the fur ball.

"Natsu, just look at me."

"No."

"Yes."

"... Fine.."

Natsu lumbered his huge body over to me, looking at me. _If he's the beast, and I'm Mrs. Pots, then who's Belle?_

Interrupting Lucy's thoughts, Natsu began to crack up.

"You're a _Teapot?!"_ His booming laugh filled the room.

"Natsu, do you know what tale we're in?"

"No, do you?"

"Beauty and the Beast." Lucy said, hoping Natsu would understand the problem.

"Oh, cool. But wait... You're a teapot."

"Exactly. So our problem is...?"

"You can make us hot tea?"

"No, that's not even a problem. Think, Natsu. If you're the beast, then...?"

"Who's beauty?" Natsu asked.

"That's the problem. We don't know who she is."

"So what do we do?"

"We wait for her to come to us."

Just then, a loud knock came from the front doors. Natsu and I exchanged looks, then we hurried down the steps to the door. When Natsu opened it, there was a beautiful girl standing there. SHe had long brown hair and warm brown eyes. When she saw Natsu, her face completely drained of color.

"Hi." Natsu said, opening the door for her to come in.

"H-hi." She slowly entered the castle, not taking her eyes off of Natsu.

"What can I help you with?" Natsu asked the girl.

"I was chased by wolves and ended up here."

"So?"

"Natsu! Be _nice!_ " Lucy said, gaining the attention of the girl, who looked like she was going to pass out. "You could stay here for a bit."

"R-really? That'd be wonderful!" The girl looked happy, but her fear of them still danced in her eyes.

"Don't worry, we don't bite." Lucy said, then looked over at Natsu. "Well, he might." Both girls began to giggle as Natsu tried to argue with Lucy.

~Later~

Lucy watched Natsu and Belle eat the food the kitchen had made them, and couldn't help but feel sadness welling up in the pit of her stomach. He was _actually_ using manners! He never did that with Lucy. _But what about that kiss?_ Lucy asked herself, remembering the kiss she and Natsu shared in Thumbelina. Then she remembered Sleeping Beauty, and how Natsu looked like he didn't like the kiss.

 _Maybe he was just playing his part in Thumbelina? That story is full of romance, so the character probably just made Natsu do that..._ Lucy didn't notice tears forming in her eyes until they fell down her face. She couldn't wipe them away, so they were there to stay.

For the next few days, Natsu and Belle really seemed to hit it off with each other; they were inseparable. Lucy couldn't help but feel jealousy explode inside of her. The two would have snowball fights, but Lucy couldn't do that, too. She didn't have any hands. She wanted to have fun with Natsu, but this tale wouldn't let her. In fact, Natsu would push Lucy off to the side.

One day, Lucy had asked him if he wanted to hang out, but his response was, "Sorry, Luce, but Belle and I are doing something."

It hurt Lucy's heart; it wasn't fair. Although, to be fair, the book didn't say that the person inside the book would always be the protagonist. Still, Lucy couldn't help but feel betrayed. Natsu had _kissed_ her! Slowly, her heart became like a black void; sucking away the emotions she had once felt for Natsu.

One day, there was a knock on the door. Lucy came down to see who it was, but the door swung open, revealing a very mad Gaston. He tripped over Lucy, who rolled painfully under his feet.

"What in the..? A teapot?" Gaston glared down at Lucy. "What a nuisance."

Gaston kicked her into the wall, breaking off parts of her body. Lucy couldn't scream; it was too painful. Her entire body was beginning to go numb as she heard Natsu and Gaston shouting at each other, threatening to kill the other.

"Momma!" Chip hopped over to Lucy's broken body.

"Chip.." Just saying something made her lungs feel like collapsing.

"Momma, what happened?" Chip asked her, tears falling from his eyes.

"Chip... Get away... When the curse is lifted... I don't want you to see.. What I'll look like..." Lucy huffed out, trying to get the child away. If she was broken, then that meant several of her bones would be, making her horribly disfigured. No child should have to see that.

"But, Momma..." Chip protested.

"Now! Go get the master. Tell him what has happened." Lucy tried to be strong, but she was broken; both inside and out.

"O-okay. I love you, Momma."

"I love you, too." Lucy managed a smile, sending Chip on his way to tell Natsu.

Several minutes passed, all which felt like hours, before she saw a white glow surround her body. WHen it disappeared, Lucy was still unable to move. She was in her human body, but she felt more pain than before. She screamed and cried; her body was shattered; she knew it. People began to surround her, gasping and crying when they saw her broken body.

"Luce! We did it! ... Luce?" Natsu came over to the crowd of people, to see what was going on. When he saw Lucy, he was too late; she had stopped screaming, stopped breathing. Her eyes were faded, her body twisted in horrible positions. " _Luce!_ "

The golden light surrounded the duo, even though Lucy couldn't see it. The people disappeared, and so did Lucy. Then, there was only darkness.

 ** _Hi guys! The feels... So strong... I have a knack for sad stories; I'm sorry. I can't help it! I hope you guys enjoy!_**

 ** _~StarCrusader~_**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy rushed around the diner, serving customers their food. _Wait, wasn't I just dead?_ Lucy paused, trying to remember what happened from the previous tale. _Wait, if Natsu broke the curse, then does that mean he and Belle..?_ Lucy's eyes widened, tears threatening to fall. _Natsu... How could you?! After you kissed me like that, too..._

"Tiana! Get back to work!" Called a fat chef from behind the counter.

"S-sorry!" _Tiana?_

Lucy rushed to serve the food once more, unaware of the prince outside playing his ukelele.

~Later~

Lucy was in her childhood friends' room, wearing the pretty blue dress she had lent her. She was on the balcony, staring out at the stars. By this time, Lucy had already figured out that she was in The Princess and the Frog. Looking out at the star, LUcy decided to make a wish. _I wish that Natsu and I could get out of these fairy tales._ Too bad her wish wouldn't come true anytime soon.

Lucy looked to her left, seeing a little frog sitting there. _Natsu..._ Lucy was filled with boiling anger. She felt betrayed by him, and didn't want to see his face.

She turned away from the balcony, heading back inside.

"Luce! Wait!" The little frog called out, hopping after her.

"Go away Natsu."

"But don't I have to kiss you? This is the Princess and the Frog, right? And you're the princess, right?"

"No, I'm not a princess."

"W-wait, then what are we supposed to do?"

"In this version of the fairy tale, the frog, which is you, kisses Tiana, which is me, and then she turns into a frog. Then we have you kiss my best friend, but that doesn't work until in a few days, when she becomes a princess. But it doesn't work because we don't get to her in time. Then you and I get married, we kiss, the curse is lifted we live happily ever after, blah blah blah." Lucy said, unamused.

"Then why don't we just get married now?"

"Because, I don't want to marry you." Lucy said, her back to him. She was still really upset about what happened in Beauty and the Beast.

"Why not, Luce? We've done it before."

"Doesn't mean I want to, Natsu." She turned to face him. He was sitting at the floor near her feet.

"Luce, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just kiss me so I turn into a frog." Lucy said, bending down. Even though she was mad at him, this was one of Lucy's favorite fairy tales, and she wanted to experience it first-hand.

"No." Natsu said, hopping away from her."

"Natsu, just do it. It's part of the tale."

"No."

"Natsu."

"What?" He turned to face her, which was his mistake.

Lucy grabbed him, pressing her lips against his gross froggy ones. They were slimy and smelled like a zoo.

"Luce, what the- Luce?"

When Lucy opened her eyes, she was enshrouded by darkness. She squirmed out of her dress, Natsu looking confused.

"There. That wasn't so bad, now, was it?" Lucy said, dusting herself off. "Hey, Natsu?"

"Y-yeah?" He had been staring at her, which Lucy found weird. But she also wanted to ask...

"How'd you break the curse in Beauty and the Beast?"

"I didn't. Belle did. I guess she had fallen in love with me, but I didn't really feel the same. And, Luce, about that... I'm sorry. I should've protected you from the Gas guy. If I had known that that was going to happen, I would've been with you, not Belle. I'd choose you over her anyday."

"N-Natsu.." Lucy could feel herself blushing, but hopefully the green color of her skin hid it.

"So, what now?"

"Well, we should probably go see Mamma Odie. She'll tell us about breaking the curse and everything."

"Okay, let's go!"

~Later~

Natsu and Lucy travelled through the bayou, making their way towards Mamma Odie's. Somehow, they befriended a trumpet-playing crocodile and a lightning bug who kept talking about his lover, Evangeline.

"There it is; Mamma Odie's. Okay, can we go now?" Asked the crocodile.

"No, we have to hear what she says." Lucy said, hopping off of the raft.

When they were all inside, they were met with the smell of incense and horrible soup.

"Well, hello there, children!" Said an old woman in a peppy voice.

"All right, let's get this over with." Lucy muttered.

Everybody was patient with Mamma Odie as she sang her song, telling them what to do in order to break the curse.

"Natsu, we've got to get you to Charlotte! Before time's up!" Lucy said, grabbing him by the flipper.

"R-right!"

~Later~

The voodoo man chased after Lucy; she had his necklace.

"Give it back!"

"No!" Lucy hopped faster, the man close behind. "Come any closer, and I'll break it!" Lucy threatened, making him stop in his tracks.

She held it to the side of her.

"Wait, I can give you whatever you want!" The voodoo man whispered an incantation, and all of a sudden, Lucy was her normal self again, wearing a beautiful gown.

She was in a restaraunt, and everybody seemed to be having a good time.

"Really? This isn't what I want." Lucy said, slamming the necklace into the ground, shattering it.

" _No!_ " The voodoo man shouted, grabbing at the pieces.

Lucy was turned back into a frog, and she hopped away from the man. This part freaked her out; she didn't need to see it with her own eyes. Lucy hopped all the way back to where the parade was; it was almost midnight. Charlotte was holding Natsu, putting on her lipstick. Lucy stopped in her tracks.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Charlotte brought Natsu's lips up to hers. Lucy wanted to stop the kiss; she wanted Natsu to kiss _her,_ not Charlotte.

 _One minute until midnight_

Both puckered their lips, and Lucy wanted to go hide in a hole. She wanted him to herself.

"Nat-"

Charlotte pressed her lips to his, and a white light surrounded both Natsu and Lucy. Natsu was wearing a white shirt and brown pants, and Lucy was wearing the uniform for the diner.

When Natsu and Charlotte broke apart, Charlotte kept going on about how they'd have a wonderful wedding. Lucy stood there, unable to talk, unable to move. She felt something wet on her cheeks, and when she touched it, she realized she was crying.

"Natsu! How could you?" Lucy asked, making he and Charlotte turn to face her.

"Oh, Tiana! The prince! He and I are gonna get married!"

"Yeah, I heard. Natsu, how could you do this?" Lucy put her hand over her heart.

"Whaddya mean, Luce? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"No..." Lucy said, more tears streaming down her face.

She turned and ran away from Natsu and Charlotte, away from everything. She felt sick, and betrayed. As she ran, she could hear Natsu following her, calling out her name. So, Lucy ducked into an old, dark building. _Why aren't we advancing to the next tale?_

As if to answer her question, the shadow man reappeared.

"Wait. I thought you-"

"Died? Sweetheart, next time, stick around to make sure you break the _right_ necklace." He said, pulling out the real one.

"What? How is this possible?" Lucy was terrified; she had no idea what to do. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

The voodoo man backed her into a corner, a terrifying smile plastered on his face.

"N-no.." Lucy mumbled as her back hit the wall. There was no escape.

"Why don't you visit my friends from the other side, huh?"

" _No!_ " Lucy screamed, shielding her eyes.

"Get away from her, you bastard!"

"Natsu..?"

He had knocked the voodoo man to the ground, holding out his arms.

"Luce! Now!"

Lucy ran to the hand that had the necklace. She pried it from his hand, throwing it on the ground.

" _No!_ " The man screamed as the necklace shattered.

"Luce, c'mon!"

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand, pulling her out of the building as spirits came for the voodoo man.. Once they were far enough away, they collapsed on a bench, breathing heavily.

"Natsu, thank you." Lucy said, smiling at him.

"Luce, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"It's okay, Natsu. I was being bratty, and I would like to apologize for that."

"Luce."

"No, Natsu, it was my fault, and I'm so-"

Natsu pulled Lucy over to him by her waist, pressing his non-smelly lips against her. Lucy froze for a moment, then wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, kissing him back. When they pulled apart, they stared into each other's eyes as the golden light surrounded them once again, taking them into another fairy tale.

 ** _Hi, there! I hope you liked this chapter! Now that they've kissed, what does it mean? Was it just a character impulse, or something .. more? On to the next journey!_**

 ** _Leave a review!_**

 ** _~StarCrusader~_**


	8. Chapter 8

When Lucy woke up, she was staring at a bunk above her. Looking around the room, she saw that it made of wood. _A cabin?_ There were two small dressers in the room, and that was it. _So I must be poor..._

Lucy crawled from her bed and peered into the bunk above hers.

"Natsu?!"

His eyes fluttered open as he yawned.

"Hiya, Luce. Why do you look so young?"

"Young?" Lucy looked down at her legs, noticing she was closer to the ground than normal.

"Hey, Natsu, you look really young, too." His face was gaunt, like he hadn't eaten in awhile.

"Luce, you look hungry. Wanna get some food?"

"Y-yeah."

They walked towards the door, but stopped when they heard yelling. Exchanging looks, Natsu and Lucy pressed their ears against the door.

"Then take the children into the woods and leave them there! Don't kill them!" A woman shouted.

"But I love them! Just because we have financial problems, that doesn't mean we should just _get rid of our children_!" A man shouted back.

"Do it, or I'll leave you!"

"But, sweetheart. Isn't there another way?"

"No, there isn't. They eat too much."

"They hardly eat anything at all!"

"That's not my problem. Get. Rid. Of. Them!"

" _Fine!_ " The man yelled, walking in the direction of Natsu and Lucy's room.

"Natsu, pretend to be asleep! Quick!" Lucy said, scrambling into her own bunk.

Natsu did as he was told, and the two waited in silence for a few moments before the door gently swung open.

"Hansel, Gretel, it's time to get up." The man sounded kind, no longer full of anger.

"Papa? What's going on?" Lucy asked, playing her part.

"We're going to take a walk in the woods to gather some berries for tonight."

Natsu and Lucy got out of bed, changed, (which was weird, since they were in the same room. Lucy made Natsu face the corner.), and met their father outside. The day was warm, and the sky was a beautiful blue. Not a cloud was in the sky.

As they made their way into the woods, they heard birds chirping and felt a warm breeze caress their face. The deeper they got, though, the quieter everything became. The breeze became cold, and the birds stopped singing their beautiful tunes. The trees were all dead.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a moment." Their father said, walking away. Lucy, however, knew better. He was leaving, but he'd never come back.

"Natsu, we need to go." Lucy said. It was getting dark now, and she was cold.

"Where to?" Natsu looked around. "Wait... Do you smell that? It smells like... _chocolate!_ " Natsu bolted in the direction, Lucy chasing him.

"Natsu! No, get away from that house!" Lucy tried to pry him away from the house of gingerbread, but she was too late. Natsu had already started eating the house, not noticing the old woman coming out of the chocolate doors.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She cackled, grabbing Natsu and Lucy by their wrists, forcing them into the house.

"Oi, oldy! Get off!" Natsu shouted, trying to pry the woman's hand off of him. He was too weak from hunger, so every attempt was futile.

"You, little boy, will be dinner. And you, little girl, will be my slave!" She cackled, throwing Natsu into a room of iron; no way to escape.

"Luce! Run!" Natsu screamed, but Lucy was just as weak as Natsu was, so there was nothing she could really do.

"Little girl, can you cook?" The witch got close to Lucy's face. She smelled like death, and her teeth were rotting and yellow. Her skin was wrinkled, like old fruit.

"Y-yes." Lucy said, trying to get her face as far away from the witch as possible.

"Good. You're to cook your brother meals, to fatten him up for my dinner. And, if you refuse, I'll just kill both of you now."

"Fine. I'll do it." Lucy said.

"Such a good girl. Now, get to work! I'm going to go take a nap." The witch lumbered up the stairs, and Lucy ran over to Natsu's prison, trying to open the door.

"Luce, get away while you can." Natsu begged her to run, but Lucy refused.

"Natsu, I'm not leaving you behind. I never will." Lucy managed a smile. "Guess I'd better get cooking."

"What're we gonna do?"

"In the story, Gretel does as the witch asks, but she'll ask to feel your finger, to see how fat you are. When she does that, use the bone of a chicken, so she thinks you're still really skinny. When she turns on the oven, I'll kick her into it, and we'll run away to our father."

"This is too confusing. Where am I supposed to get a chicken bone?"

"From your first dinner. I'll make roasted chicken."

~Later~

Lucy had been feeding Natsu everyday, and he kept using the chicken bone to fool the witch.

"This isn't getting anywhere!" The witch cried. "Girl, turn on the stove. And clean it out. I've waited long enough."

"Yes, ma'am." Lucy said. "Uhm, I've never done this before. Would you mind showing me how?" Lucy asked innocently.

"Stupid girl. Watch." The witch crawled into the oven with a scrubbing brush. "See? You just do it like this."

"Oh, I see." Lucy said. She then kicked the witch's butt, making her fall all the way into the oven. She shut it and bent the handle so the witch couldn't get out.

"Natsu, we gotta go!" Lucy picked up the set of keys the witch had dropped, opening the door to Natsu's prison. He wasn't fat, but he looked a lot better than before. "But first, we need to find her treasure."

"Why?"

"So our father can have it." Lucy explained. She ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. Opening the closet, she found the remains of other children. She gasped, immediately shutting the door, an overwhelming sadness washing over her.

"Luce! I found it! Let's go!"

Lucy and Natsu ran out of the house and into the woods, but Lucy stopped abruptly. _Something doesn't feel right..._

"Luce, what's going on? Come on!" Natsu seemed flustered.

"Natsu, how did you know where the treasure was?""

"Huh? Who cares? Let's just go!" He grabbed her wrist, but he felt cold.

She ripped out of his grip, turning back to the house.

"Natsu! Where are you?!" Lucy called. _The oven...!_

Lucy ran into the kitchen, opening the oven. Natsu crawled out, covered in black. Lucy felt relief flood her. _Thank God I didn't turn it on._

"Geeze, Luce! What took so long?"

"We need to go. _Now!_ " Lucy screamed, grabbing him by the hand, this one being warm.

They ran out into the woods, the witch close behind.

"Come back, little girl!" She screamed. Her arms were stretched out in front of her, the moonlight reflected off of her wickedly long black nails.

Natsu and Lucy ran as fast as they could.

"Hey, Natsu?" The witch was right behind them. "Do you think that if we die in here, we'll never get out?"

"Luce, we'll make it! I promise!" Natsu said, determination in his eyes.

"Yeah!" Lucy seemed to run faster, pulling Natsu with her. She could see the sun beginning to rise, and when the first ray hit the land, the witch cried out in pain, stopping in her tracks.

Natsu and Lucy stopped, watching her burst into flames, leaving her smoldered cloak and a little treasure chest.

"Natsu, we did it!" Lucy cheered, throwing her arms around him.

"Yeah, we did, huh?" Natsu returned the hug, burrowing his face in her neck. She smelled like vanilla.

"Let's get outta this fairy tale." Lucy pulled away, smiling. But her smile quickly turned to confusion. "Hey, Natsu, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah?" They stared into each other's eyes.

"Why... did you kiss me in the last tale?"

"It just seemed like the right thing to do." He answered.

"What do you mean?" Lucy was thoroughly confused.

"Luce, I don't know why, but I like kissing you." Natsu said, a blush appearing on his face.

"W-what?" Lucy didn't expect that.

"Hey, shouldn't we get out of here?" Natsu looked away, embarrassed.

"Natsu... Y-yeah, I guess we should." Lucy said, picking up the little chest. "Let's get out of he- _Eeeeek!_ "

"Luce?!" Natsu turned to face her, wide-eyed. "What's wrong?!"

A cold hand was wrapped around her wrist, and Lucy kept trying to shake it off. Natsu chuckled, prying the hand off of Lucy, who was pouting.

"You know, Luce, you're cute when you pout."

"Huh?" Lucy's cheeks rivaled Erza's hair, making Natsu chuckle more.

"C'mon, let's go." Natsu said, taking Lucy by the hand.

 _Natsu said he liked kissing me, then he calls me cute? What? What's this feeling? Am I... Am I falling in love?_

The two reached the cabin, surprising their father. Turns out, the mother had left him anyways. When Natsu handed him the chest, the golden light showered the duo once more, and they were on their way into another tale.

 ** _Hi there! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to add more fluff, but I thought it would be weird, considering how Hansel and Gretel are siblings. But I promise, there will be more romance to come!_**

 ** _Leave a review!_**

 ** _~StarCrusader~_**


	9. Chapter 9

When Lucy came to. she was standing in a line of men, as straight as a board. _This is the first time I haven't woken up in a bed..._ She thought wearily.

"Alright, the time has come. We were ordered by the General to head to the front!" Shouted a familiar voice. _Natsu?_

Lucy could see him in her peripheral vision, wearing a black suit of armor.

"Let's head out, men!" He said, a look of confidence on his face. _Does he already know where we are...?_

Lucy marched along with the other men, who called her Ping. _Battle, General, Armor, and Ping... Is it... Mulan?_

Looking at herself in the reflection of her sword, she noticed she didn't look like a girl, but like a man. _Yep, Mulan._ Lucy smiled, this was one of her favorite stories. As she and some other soldiers threw snowballs at each other, Natsu kept marching on, not really knowing what was going on. Sure, he knew where they were, but he didn't know who Lucy was.

They came across the burned down village, and spread out to find any survivors. To which, not to Lucy's surprise, were none. WHile Natsu was at his father's grave, Lucy came up behind him.

"Natsu?"

"Luce?!" He spun around, looking hopeful, but frowned just as quickly. "Do I know you?"

"Natsu, it's me." Lucy took off her helmet.

"Luce!" Natsu grinned, hugging her.

"Natsu, we need to leave here to face the Huns." Lucy said. The cold air was chilling her to the bone. She also knew what came next. Fortunately, Natsu didn't, and she wasn't about to tell him.

"Right. I know we're in Mulan, but I've only seen the first part and the part where they save China." Natsu said, walking towards the army with Lucy, who had put her helmet back on.

"Not much else happens." Lucy lied.

"That's good, then." Natsu rallied everyone up, and they began their journey into the canyon.

An eruption came from Lucy's cart. _Mushu!_

"Ping, what happened?" Natsu came up to her, but an arrow caught him in his shoulder, knocking him from his horse.

"Nat- er, I mean Shang, are you okay?" Lucy asked, helping him up.

"Yeah. Everybody, we might need those cannons! Get them, quickly!" Natsu shouted. All of the men quickly did as he said, and Lucy freed her horse, running away from the exploding cart.

Everybody sat behind a boulder as the Huns came into view. There were _thousands,_ and Lucy wondered if they could actually do this.

"Ready, aim, fire!" Natsu screamed as the Huns came down the mountain.

Before the last cannon could be fired, Lucy grabbed it, running towards the oncoming army.

" _Luce!_ " Natsu shouted from behind.

He tried to run after her, but the men held him back. This was Lucy's part to save the day. She knelt in the cold snow, adjusting the cannon so it'd hit the mountaintop. She fumbled with the matches as the Huns got closer and closer.

"Hurry!" Mushu cried.

So, Lucy grabbed him, squeezing him hard. FIre shot out of his mouth, lighting the cannon. It shot towards the mountain, Mushu screaming about how she missed. But, in fact, her aim was perfect. The Hun stopped in front of her, watching the damage. His entire army was now covered in snow from the avalanche.

Lucy smirked, but quickly screamed out in pain. The Hun before her slashed her side with his sword, causing Natsu to scream at him. Lucy got up, stumbling towards her comrades as the avalanche came down towards them.

"Luce! Hurry!" Natsu screamed.

Unlike the tale, everybody was able to fit behind the boulder, so the avalanche didn't hurt them When it was over, everybody stood up, Lucy crying out as she did.

"Ping?" somebody asked.

Lucy touched her side, and her hand came away bloody.

"He's hurt! He needs a doctor!" Shouted someone.

"It'll be okay. I promise." Natsu's fading voice said. Everything went black for Lucy as she fell into the snow, turning it crimson.

~Later~

Lucy woke up in a tent, a doctor examining her. He left the tent, and the Emperor's scribe came in, pulling her up and out of the tent, the pain shooting throughout her body.

"I knew something was wrong! She's a woman!" He took her hair out of the bun it was in.

Lucy tried to hide her exposed body from everybody, keeping a blanket she had grabbed over her chest. Everybody gasped, and she was thrown into the cold snow.

"You know the rules." Said the scribe, tossing Natsu his sword.

"No..." Natsu's eyes widened, and his hands became unsteady.

"You must."

"But.. why?" Natsu asked, staring at Lucy's half-naked body.

"It's the rules. If you don't do it, I'll find someone who _will!_ " The scribe sneered.

"Just leave me here." Lucy spoke up.

"Shut up, snake." The scribe went to slap her, but Natsu caught his hand.

"Don't you dare touch her." Natsu threatened.

The scribe squeaked, pulling his hand away.

"Natsu, just leave me. That's how the tale goes. Trust me." Lucy said, a weak smile on her face.

"Luce... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Natsu's eyes glistened with tears.

"You can by leaving me here. I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"... Okay." Natsu threw the sword to the ground. "We will spare her." He proclaimed, causing everyone, but the scribe, to cheer.

~Later~

Lucy helped everyone break into the Emperor's castle to save him from the Huns. Three soldiers constricted three Huns as Natsu and Lucy ran into the room that held the Emperor prisoner.

"Hey, Hunny Buns!" Natsu shouted, getting a slight giggle from Lucy.

"How?" The Hun turned around, an evil glare fixed on his face.

"Bring it on!" Natsu shouted as Lucy took the Emperor to safety.

The three soldiers came in and Lucy instructed them to take the Emperor to safety, which entailed ziplining down a string of lights. Just as Lucy was about to follow them, Natsu was hit in the back of the head, falling to the ground. The Hun came over to Lucy, who cut the rope.

"No!" The Hun yelled as the people of China cheered.

"You!" He said, walking over to Natsu, who was obviously not in any condition to fight.

"No, me. I'm the one who took your victory." Lucy said, holding her hair up in a bun.

"The soldier from the mountains..." The Hun decided to go after her, instead.

Lucy ran from the room and up to the roof, the Hun close behind. Lucy looked towards the fireworks tower.

"Mushu!"

"On it!" He scrambled off of her shoulder and towards the fireworks.

Lucy faced the Hun, who had his sword drawn. Lucy panicked, remembering she didn't have a sword. SHe felt around her waist, pulling out a fan.

"It seems you're out of options." The Hun charged, sword aimed straight for Lucy's heart.

She instinctively held up the fan, catching the sword in it. She twisted the fan, causing the sword to become Lucy's new weapon. She stabbed his pants, nailing him onto the roof.

"Mushu!" Lucy yelled.

He appeared at the other end of the roof, a firework strapped onto his back. He lit it, and Lucy ducked out of the way as he collided with the Hun, sending him straight into the firework tower.

"Get off the roof, get off the roof." Lucy said to herself, ziplining down a string of lights, landing on Natsu.

"Luce! Are you okay?" Natsu asked, helping her up.

"Yeah." Lucy smiled, making Natsu's heart skip a beat.

"Luce..."

"Are you Mulan?" The Emperor came up to Lucy, Natsu and the three soldiers. The scribe was by his side.

"Yes, sir." Lucy bowed her head in respect.

"I've heard a great deal about you. You stole your father's armor, impersonated a soldier, destroyed my palace, and saved us all."

The scribe gasped.

"See to it that this girl is made part of my council." The Emperor turned towards the scribe.

"B-but your majesty, there are no positions open."

"Fine, then she can have your job." Lucy giggled as the scribe fainted.

"With all due respect, sir, I think it's about time I returned home." Lucy said.

"Very well. Take this, so your family knows what you've done for me." He handed her his medallion. "And take this, so the World knows what you've done for China." He then handed her the sword from the Hun.

~Later~

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Lucy asked Natsu, a smile on her face.

"Would you like to stay forever?" Asked her grandma.

"Dinner would be great." Natsu said, smiling.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat as Natsu pulled her into a hug.

"By the way, Luce, don't ever do something so reckless again." He whispered in her ear as the golden light surrounded them once again.

 ** _Hi there! This chapter sucked, I know. It was really bad, and I'm sorry. I'm, like, super tired, and wanna pass out. But I wrote this because I didn't update yesterday. If I feel like it, I'll post another chapter later._**

 ** _Leave a review!_**

 ** _~StarCrusader~_**


	10. Chapter 10

"Alice! Listen to me!"

Lucy looked down from the branch she was on.

"Hmmm?" She yawned, making the girl on the ground furious.

"Alice, you need to focus more on your studies!"

"Alice?" Lucy sat up, looking around at the park she was in.

"Yeah, that's your name."

"Oh, Alice in Wonderland!" Lucy nearly fell out of the tree with a yelp, clinging onto the rough bark.

"What?" The girl asked, confused.

"White rabbit... White rabbit..." Lucy hopped off of the tree she was on, looking for the late rabbit.

When she finally saw it, she ran after it, chasing it to a tree where it entered its dark little hole.

"Oh no..." Lucy muttered, looking at the hole before her. "This is gonna hurt..."

And with a leap, she went down into the darkness. She passed by clocks, a piano; all sorts of weird things. She saw the checkered floor getting closer, screaming out when her head hit it with a _thud._

"Ouch..." She rubbed her head. "Alright, key first, then the drink."

She went over to the table, feeling under it. When she felt the key, she pulled it from its place, then took a swig of the shrinking potion. Luckily, her dress shrank with her, saving her the embarrassment. She wandered over to the red curtain, pulling it aside, showing a door much smaller than the others. Instead of being nice, Lucy just jammed the key in the keyhole, twisting it, pushing the crying door open.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Lucy sighed out, stepping into Wonderland.

~Later~

Lucy wandered through the forest, lost. The caterpillar had been rude, the flowers were mean, and the tweedles' were _really_ obnoxious. At least she had found the mushrooms that make her grow back to her normal size. The branches seemed to be reaching out to grab and scrape Lucy's arms. As Lucy's eyes were wandering, they stopped on another pair. Lucy shrieked, falling on her butt.

"W-who are... wait, are you the Cheshire Cat?" Lucy asked, watching his body form. "Can you point me in the direction of the tea party?" She stood up, dusting herself off.

"They never invite me."

"I'm sure you can come with me. Would you like to?" Lucy gave the cat a smile of her own.

"R-really? I can come?"

"Of course, but only if you show me the way." Lucy smiled as the cat leapt off of the branch he was perched on, strutting off to the tea party.

As the two got close, Lucy could hear someone screaming about 'unbirthdays'.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried when he came into view.

"Luce!" He grinned, running towards her from the end of the long table. Or _hopped,_ rather.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy stared down at the little bunny.

"What?"

"K-kawaii!" Lucy shouted, picking him up.

"L-Luce, what're doing?" Natsu was being squeezed to death by Lucy.

"S-sorry, Natsu." Lucy dropped him. I mean, It's not everyday you see a _pink bunny!_

"Luce, where the hell are we? Dipshit over there keeps going on about birthdays, or somethin'." He pointed to the Mad Hatter.

"Merry Unbirthday, Alice!" The Hatter tipped his hat.

"And a very Merry Unbirthday to you, too!" Lucy giggled as Natsu's jaw dropped.

"Cheshire Cat, could you make a door leading to the castle please? I need to go see the Queen."

"T-the queen? Do you have a death wish?"

"No, but she knows how to send me home." Lucy smiled.

"O-okay, but I guess this is the last we'll be seeing of you, huh?"

"Luce, what does he mean?" Natsu looked really worried. His cute little nose kept twitching.

"I mean that your little friend here is gonna die." The Cheshire Cat opened the portal, and Lucy thanked him.

"Luce, no! Don't go!" Natsu shouted after her.

"Natsu, I'll see you in the next fairy tale, 'kay?" Lucy smiled, then stepped through the portal. Little did she know that a little bunny followed her.

"W-wow." Lucy entered the maze. "This is beau-" She stopped talking, taking notice of the guards holding pails of red paint. "I love this part!" Lucy squealed, following them.

Natsu followed closely behind.

"May I help you?" Lucy asked the guards, smiling.

"No." They said unanimously.

"H-huh? Why not?" Lucy pouted.

"Because." They answered.

"Whatever, I didn't wanna help anyways." Lucy pouted, turning away from them. "Eh? Natsu?" Lucy stared down at the pink bunny.

"C-crap... You weren't supposed to see me..." He muttered.

"Natsu, what're you doing here? You need to lea-"

" _Who's been painting my roses red?!"_ Bellowed a low, horrible voice. Lucy and Natsu shivered, and the guards stood at attention, hiding the paintbrushes.

"Ma'am, the girl here has red paint on her hands." Said a guard next to Lucy.

The fat queen took Lucy's hand from behind her back, examining it.

"So she does... Off with her head!"

"Natsu, I-" The guards grabbed Lucy, dragging her away.

"What? No! It was the guards! Leave Luce alone!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, this isn't how the tale goes!" Lucy shouted, fear evident in her eyes.

"Hold on, Luce! I'm comin'!" He began to hop in her direction, muttering curses.

"What a cute pink bunny!" The Queen picked Natsu up, and he punched her in the nose. "Off with its head!"

Guards came to grab Natsu, but they were too slow. Natsu kicked the Queen in the face, making her land on her ass. He dashed over towards Lucy, who was still screaming and trying to get away.

"Luce!"

"Natsu!"

Natsu hopped up to the guards, unleashing his adorably terrifying bunny fury on them. He bit them (almost) everywhere. When the guards let her go, Lucy picked up Natsu and began to run away. While Lucy carried him, Natsu stared up at her face, noticing just how beautiful she was. How she looked determined, and how her hair bounced with each step she took.

"Natsu, we're almost there!" Lucy smiled, and Natsu's heart did a backflip.

Looking ahead, he saw a sleeping version of Lucy.

" _Get back here!_ " Screamed the Queen. She was gaining on them remarkably fast; they wouldn't make it in time. Unless...

"Luce... I'm sorry."

"Eh? Natsu?"

Natsu pushed off of her, hopping towards the Queen.

" _Natsu!_ " Lucy cried out, stopping in her tracks.

"Run, Luce! I'll be okay! I'll see you in the next tale!" He flashed her one last smile before the Queen got her hands on him, handing him to a nearby guard.

"Natsu!" Lucy felt the hot tears stream down her face. But, he was right. She had to keep going, in order to finish the tale. But...

"Luce, _go!_ " Natsu shouted as he was being taken away.

Lucy stumbled over her feet as she ran towards the exit, hating herself for it. She hated herself for running away from Natsu when he needed her. She burst through the portal, and out of Wonderland.

She woke up from her dream, and Lucy began to cry as she was surrounded by the golden light, hating herself. Sobs racked her entire being as her vision faded to black.

 ** _I hope you guys liked this update! And, The E.N.D, I love your idea! Thanks for the great tip! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter._**

 ** _P.S. Please don't hate on the 'kawaii' moment. Like you wouldn't do that if you saw an adorable pink bunny!_**

 ** _Leave a review!_**

 ** _~StarCrusader~_**


	11. Chapter 11

When Lucy woke up next, flashbacks of the last fairy tale raced through her mind, making her cry. _I should've gone back for him..._

"Princess Elsa, it's time for your coronation." A voice called from behind her door.

"Elsa? Oh, hell no." Lucy stared down at her gloved hands, eyes wide. "This is _not_ happening. But, if I'm Elsa, then who's Natsu..?"

Lucy threw on the dress and cape, putting her hair up in a braided bun. Even though this was one of her least favorite tales, she figured she might as well look the part.

~To Natsu~

Natsu woke up to a voice telling him to. Drool was all over his face and pillow. He crawled out of bed, walking over to mirror. However, he wished he hadn't.

" _What the Hell?!_ " He shouted. Or, _she_ , shouted. Natsu didn't look at all like himself. He had long, straight pink hair with a white streak in it. His eyes were still onyx, but they were bigger. Then, his eyes landed on his chest.

"Oh, hell no." On his chest were breasts, and he began to freak out.

"Princess Anna, are you okay? We heard you scream." An older woman came into the room.

" _Princess_ Anna?" Natsu asked.

"Come on, we have to get you ready for your sister's coronation." The woman brought over a green dress. "I'll help you."

"Huh?" Natsu was mortified as the woman undressed him and slid him into the green dress. However, he wasn't sure what to do. Even his manhood was gone!

"There. Now, for your hair, how about we do a braided bun?"

"S-sure?" Natsu wasn't sure what that was, but he decided to play along.

"Your sister's coronation is to start soon, be sure to be ready. I'll come back to get you."

"O-okay." Natsu couldn't stop staring at the girl version of himself in the mirror. Once the lady had left, he scanned the room, wondering what all a princess had.

He went over to a dresser, opening a door.

"What's this?" He asked, pulling out a handful of lace. "Oh, _hell_ nah!" He threw the thongs back into the drawer, slamming it closed. "I need to find Luce, before I go insane."

Just as he was about to leave, the lady came back.

"Are you ready?" She asked with a polite smile.

"Y-yeah.." Natsu said, following the lady through some corridors.

Finally, they ended up in a large room, where hundreds of people were gathered. There was a blonde lady in the front, saying something Natsu couldn't hear. Then, everyone began to cheer. He was pushed out of the room and into a ballroom.

"Princess Anna, go stand with your sister, Elsa." The same lady said to him.

"Fine.." Natsu walked towards the blonde lady, then began to run to her. _Luce!_

Natsu ran all the way there, and was out of breath when he got there. Lucy stared down at him like he was crazy.

"May I help you with something?" She asked.

"Huh? Luce, it's me."

"How do you know my- _Natsu?!"_ Realization struck her face, then she grinned. "No way."

"What fairy tale are we in?" Natsu pouted.

"Frozen."

"Is this even considered a fairy tale?!" Natsu asked, surprised. This must be a modern fairy tale book.

"Well, it's based off of The Snow Queen. So, yeah, it is."

"Excuse me, your Majesty. As Arendelle's trade partner, and the Duke of Weselton, I'd be honored to have a dance." A short old man bowed, and his hair nearly came off.

"Uh, I don't really dance. But, uhm, my sister here does! I'm sure she'd be honored!" Lucy smiled evilly at Natsu, who glared back at her.

"Okay!" The Duke grabbed Natsu, taking him away towards the dance floor, where the Duke danced like a crazy ninja on steroids.

Lucy smiled as Natsu continued his glare. When the song was over, Natsu began to make his way towards Lucy, but he tripped over his dress landing in the arms of somebody.

"Wow." The man who was holding him up said. "You're beautiful."

"U-uhh." Natsu wasn't sure how to respond. He'd never been hit on by a guy before. "Thanks?"

"Would you care to dance?" He asked as Natsu looked over at a confused Lucy. A wicked grin spread across his face.

"Of course." Natsu said, giving him a curtsey. _Payback._

The two danced, but Natsu was more focused on a confused/angry Lucy, smiling at her whenever he could. He would just say 'yes' to whatever the guy said, but he wouldn't really listen.

"Yeah." Natsu said again.

"Really? You will?"

"Yup." Natsu said.

"Great! I'll notify my parents of our wedding, then!"

Wait, what?

"Wha?" But the guy was already gone to make a letter.

Now, it was Lucy's turn to laugh at Natsu. He could hear her laughing as he walked up to her.

"What's so funny?" His face scrunched up.

"Can I be the Maid of Honor?" Lucy cracked up again.

"Shut up, Luce. It was a mistake." Natsu's face began to heat up with embarrassment.

"Natsu and Hans, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lucy laughed even more.

"I said, _shut up!_ " Natsu yelled, making everybody stare at them.

Lucy's cheeks began to get red.

"It's not funny!" Natsu shouted at her, making her back up.

"Natsu, I-"

"No excuses, Luce!"

Lucy felt her eyes prick with tears, and a few escaped, making Natsu's eyes soften.

"Luce, I didn't mean..." He reached for her hand, but she only pulled away, grabbing her glove instead.

Lucy's eyes widened as ice began to form in her palm. The crowd of people gasped, backing away from her.

"She's a monster!"

"Sorcery!"

"Witch!"

Lucy backed away towards the door. "No..." She muttered, clutching her hand to her chest.

"Luce, wait!" Natsu yelled as Lucy ran outside.

She was pressed against the fountain, which also turned to ice, making more people call her horrible names.

"Luce!" Natsu began to run towards her, but she ran away, tears falling from her eyes.

The summer air grew cold, and snow began to fall. Lucy reached a lake, and Natsu was getting closer. WHen she placed her foot on it, it turned to ice. So, she ran across the lake, leaving behind a screaming Natsu.

~Later~

Lucy walked around her palace f ice, thinking about how much of an idiot Natsu was. She had been _so_ worried about him, but he went and yelled at her like that. He would've done the same thing to her!

"Luce! Where are you?" Natsu had somehow found her castle!

"Go away!" She shouted, running up a set of stairs.

"Luce, wait!"

"Go away, Natsu!" She ran into a room, slamming a door behind her.

"Luce, I can see you. Now, please open the door."

"No!" Lucy could feel her eyes filling with tears again.

"Luce, please..."

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?" Lucy turned to see the distorted snowman. (He was distorted because of the ice..)

"What's going on?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Who're you?" Lucy asked the tall, blonde haired man.

Lucy began to back away, and Natsu slid the door open. Lucy still wasn't used to his feminine shape and voice.

"Listen, Luce, the entire town is frozen."

"So?"

"We need you to change it back." Spoke up the man.

"Get out of here. Now." Lucy backed up as Natsu came towards her.

"Luce..."

" _Now!_ " Lucy meant to point towards the door, but instead pointed towards Natsu, and her magic shot straight into his heart, sending him to the floor.

"Natsu!" Lucy's heart fell, and she went to run to him, but the blonde man interfered.

"I think you've done enough." He said, turning to help Natsu.

 _I can't take this..._ Lucy thought to herself, not noticing the tears falling down her face. "Natsu..."

"C'mon, Anna." The blonde man picked Natsu up, walking out of the room, and away from the castle.

"Natsu..." Lucy stared out the balcony, wondering what she ever did to make her life so awful.

~Later~

Lucy ran through the harsh snow, away from Hans.

"Anna is _dead_ because of you!" He screamed, although Lucy knew he didn't care; but she did. She hurt Natsu, and she hates herself for it.

"Then _kill_ me!" Lucy screamed back, turning towards his direction. When he finally came into view, he was holding a sword.

"Fine by me." He said, running towards her.

"Luce!" Natsu screamed.

He jumped in front of her as he turned to ice, breaking the sword in two.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed. The storm died down as Lucy threw her arms around him.

"What a pity. Now, it's _your_ turn." Hans came at her with the broken sword, but she pushed him away.

"Natsu... Why?!" Lucy wrapped her arms around his icy body, crying. "I'm so sorry... I'm sorry Natsu." She didn't notice the ice being replaced by the actual Natsu. "I'm sorry, Natsu... Please, don't go... I... I love you, Natsu!" Lucy cried more tears,but nearly jumped out of her skin when a pair of arms hugged her back.

"Luce..."

"Natsu!" Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tight.

The golden light surrounded them again, then everything went black.

 ** _Did Natsu hear what Lucy said?! I hope so! I want a nice romance to bloom! I hope you guys liked this chapter!_**

 ** _Leave a review!_**

 ** _~StarCrusader~_**


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy's confession rang in Natsu's ears as he paced around the castle. She loved him? Is that why she would always blush when he got close? Needing air, Natsu left the castle, the warm air calming his thoughts down. The village he was in was small, but bustling with life.

"Did you hear about the princess from the kingdom over?" This caught Natsu's attention. He eavesdropped as two women were chatting away.

"Yes, I did. Poor thing. The dragon burned the entire kingdom to the ground, locking her away in that old tower in the middle of the woods."

"It's a shame. Princess Lucy was going to be a wonderful queen to her kingdom, and a wonderful wife to Prince Natsu."

"It is quite unfortunate. Want to head over to the bakery?"

Natsu stopped listening and began to run to the edge of the village and into the forest. How'd the villagers know their actual names? The darkness of the woods was terrifying, but Natsu didn't have time to think about it. He just kept running, ignoring the trees that scraped at his flesh.

~To Lucy~

Lucy sat in the corner of the room she was in, staring out the window, waiting for the dragon to come back. Flashbacks of the kingdom she was in burning to the ground came back to her in waves, making her cry. She could still hear the cries of help as she was being taken away. She remembered the smell of burnt flesh as the people perished. _I have to leave..._

Lucy slowly stood up, walking over to the window, the only escape from the tower. She peered out, hoping the dragon wasn't around. To her surprise, it wasn't. She still felt hopeless as she stared down at the lush grass, it being too far down to jump to.

"Luce! Where are you?!" A familiar voice shouted, and Lucy's heartbeat quickened. _Nastu..?_

"Natsu~!" Lucy called, hoping he'd hear. From the clearing, Natsu came running, but stopped in his tracks as he saw the tower. It wasn't as tall as Rapunzel's, but it was still high.

"Jump!" Natsu yelled.

"Are you _crazy?!_ " Lucy would die if she jumped and he didn't catch her.

"I'll catch you! I promise!"

Lucy hesitated, but she trusted Natsu with every fiber of her being. She climbed onto the windowsill, hoping he couldn't see up her dress. _Wait... I can't do anything in this thing._ Lucy eyed her dress, then ripped it, making it shorter. _Then,_ she jumped from the window, the wind whistling in her ears. As she got closer to the ground, she closed her eyes, just in case Natsu didn't catch her.

However, strong arms caught Lucy, and when she opened her eyes, Natsu's onyx ones greeted her. He had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Luce, let's get out of he-" Natsu was cut off by a loud roar.

"Natsu..." Lucy's eyes widened as she realized what was going on.

Lucy pushed Natsu out of the way just as huge talons swept the spot he had been in. However, instead of Natsu being scratched, Lucy was. She cried out in pain as blood streamed from her back.

"Luce!" Natsu's eyes were full of anger.

"Natsu... run..." Lucy said between breaths. Every breath was like a battle.

"No!" Natsu crouched down next to her, tears pricking his eyes.

He stood up, staring at the large, red dragon. It resembled Igneel, but Natsu didn't care. Nobody hurt _his_ Luce and got away with it.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu screamed, not expecting anything to happen. However, a burst of flames came from his mouth =, straight towards the dragon.

"Natsu! Our magic!" Natsu turned to see Virgo beside Lucy, tending to her wounds.

"What's going on?"

"The last story of the book is in the reader's point of view, which is us. So, we can have our magic, since it's about us!" _So that's how the villagers knew our names..._ Natsu smirked. Lucy was really smart.

"Natsu! The dragon!"

"Right!" Natsu faced it once again.

Lucy watched as Natsu unleashed his fury on the dragon. it was over so quick, Lucy wasn't sure what had happened.

"Thanks, Virgo." Lucy smiled as Virgo disappeared.

"Luce!" Natsu grinned, running over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks to Virgo, I can hardly feel the pain." Lucy smiled at Natsu.

"Let's get out of this book." He took her hand, leading her through the woods, leaving the dead dragon behind.

~Later~

Natsu and Lucy rode away in the carriage, waving at everyone.

"Luce?"

"Yeah?" Lucy looked at him as he cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you, too." Lucy blushed as their lips met.

As the two shared a kiss, the golden light surrounded them once again.

~A Few Minutes Afterwards~

Lucy sat up, a groan escaping her lips. Natsu sat up next to her, and caught her eye. Both immediately began to blush. Natsu's rising body temperature was making the library hot, but Lucy didn't care. Flinging her arms around Natsu, she hugged him tightly.

"Luce..." Natsu wrapped his arms around her in return, breathing her scent in.

The two stayed there for a long time, just embracing each other. Loving each other.

~THE END~

 ** _That's it, minna! I hoped you enjoyed this fanfiction. I had fun writing it! Check out my other stories, too!_**

 ** _Leave a review!_**

 ** _~StarCrusader~_**


End file.
